


Of Jealousy and Being a Woman For a Week

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: Single Word Prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bottom Harry, Draco Gets Turned Into a Woman, Established Harry/Draco, F/M, Helpful Hermione, Helpful Ron, Hopefully It's Funny, Implied Bottom Draco, Jealous Ginny, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, No Smut, Post-Hogwarts, Ron's Not As Clueless As Everyone Thinks, Very Helpful Hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~ Ginny casts a spell on Draco after Harry leaves her for Draco. The spell turns Draco into a woman for a week. Cue for Hermione saving the day, again, and Ron being a good best friend (he laughs his ass off) ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad summary, I don't wanna give too much away. Please enjoy!
> 
> BTW This has NO!!! connection to the rest of the SWP series!
> 
> For the Single Word Prompters'; The Prompt was Boobs

Draco’s screams wake Harry from his, for once, peaceful sleep. The screams were those of a frightened Draco, Harry momentarily wondered if he’d seen a spider. That is if Draco’s afraid of spiders. He was quickly pulled out of those thoughts by another scream, this time Draco had screamed Harry’s name.

Harry walked quickly to the only room in the flat with a light on, the bathroom. The door was illuminated around the from the lights on inside the room, so he assumed Draco was in here.

“Draco?” Harry called out cautiously. In the silence that followed Harry heard what sounded like sobbing, Harry tried again. 

“Draco?” He called out again, but still as ,if not more, cautiously. The sobbing stopped, and Harry was preparing for a grumpy Draco. There was complete silence again, Draco mustn't heard him that time.

“What did I do to deserve this?” Draco whispered on the other side of the door, the sobbing resumed.

“What happened?” Harry asked. The door flung open, narrowly missing his face in the process. Harry caught the door so it wouldn’t hit the wall and make a hole. When Harry looked back at Draco a shiver ran down his spine, and not the good kind.

“‘What happened’ is I’m a WOMAN!” Draco screamed gesturing to the breasts warping the logo on his shirt.

“How-” Harry was cut off by Draco.

“I don’t know” He sobbed, “I woke up like this!” Draco took a shaky breath, trying to calm down.

“Okay” Harry started “I’m going to floo work and tell them I won’t be in today.”

“What about me? I don’t know what to do with- with… these.” Draco said flailing his hands around the, very apparent, breasts.

“I don’t know either” Harry sighed “but it’s four A.M., let's trying going back to sleep.

“Yeah okay” Draco mumbled, heading for their bedroom.

####

When Draco woke up, again, it was nine A.M., and Harry wasn’t at work. Harry was sleeping next to Draco in their bed, suddenly everything that happened only five hours ago came flooding back. With a sigh Draco got up and ventured around the flat until he was standing in the kitchen. Before Draco could even begin to think about eating, though, he wanted a shirt that fit a lot looser. It was unnerving to look down and see brest prodding from his chest.

He walked to a little room that had the washing machine and drying machine. Draco wondered why they had these muggle machines; they could easily use magic to clean their clothes. A small basket sat next to the drying machine, dryer Harry called it. The basket held clean clothes from laundry done the day before, that was Saturday. Draco looked through the basket, only finding one shirt that fit him loosely. It was an old Gryffindor Quidditch sweater Draco had gotten Harry soon after their eighth year at Hogwarts. Draco pulled the sweater over his head, liking how large it looked on him, he looked down to see the breasts were almost unnoticeable in this sweater. 

Happily, Draco made his way back to the kitchen, slightly less self conscious. He found it weird he’d think so low of himself, Draco always prided himself on almost never feeling self conscious. Sure he’d worry about his appearance, but that was normally his clothes or his hair unwilling to work with him.

Harry was standing in the kitchen when Draco, finally, got back. He was clad in boxers and a faded t-shirt, Draco took a moment to admire how great Harry’s ass looked in the morning. “Hey” Harry said when he heard Draco approach. He did a double-take when he saw what Draco was wearing, “Is that my sweater?”

Draco blushed, blushed! “Um… yes” he paused, deciding to explain himself, “None of my shirts fit with um…” He waved his hand around his chest, “So, I got your sweater... “ He knew it was stupid to be shy with Harry, they shared clothes all the time. He just didn’t understand why he was so out of character. Draco was about to walk away, but Harry pulled him into a hug, keeping him in the kitchen with him.

“I was thinking we should floo Hermione, see if she-” 

“No!” Draco cut him off “No no no!”

“Why not?” Harry asked, honestly confused as to why anyone, even Draco, wouldn't want Hermione to help.

“Because I don’t want Granger- or Weasley -to see me like this!” Draco started heading out of the kitchen, “I’ll just wait it out”

“Draco” Harry said, still in the kitchen. Draco turned around to look at him, he had stopped walking next to their bathroom.

Now Harry was blushing, “Do you have a-” a gasp from Draco cut him off. The bathroom door slammed behind Draco. Harry ran, however cautiously, towards the bathroom. The door was lock with a charm, even if harry wanted to get in he couldn’t. minutes later a scream came from the bathroom. Draco screamed at Harry to, “Call Hermione!”, this made Harry even more worried; Draco had used her first name. This had to important.

####

“Hey Harry” Hermione cheerfully. She and Ron had gotten engaged earlier in the week, everyone had been surprised when she said she didn’t know Ron was going to purpose.

“Hi Hermione”

“What’s wrong?” Harry wondered if he sounded as bad as Draco right now

“It’s Draco, he needs your help” He sighed

“Okay… Why?” 

“Well… somethings happened and know he’s… Merlin. He’s a woman.”

“What?” Hermione asked, sounding slightly annoyed. She probably suspected Harry was pranking her, again.

“He woke me up this morning screaming that he had grown… um… breasts” Harry cleared his throat, “and now he’s found out he has the full female package.”

“Oh… oh. Okay I’ll be over tomorrow, see you then Harry… and Harry?”

“Yeah” said Harry

“Good luck” She said apologetically

“Thanks” Harry said, but the line had already cut.

As Harry thought about what could be going on with Draco, and how Hermione could possibly help, he remembered he didn’t warn her to not bring Ron. Draco might not be so happy about ‘Weasley’ being around.

Part of Harry wondered if Ron did this to Draco for breaking up with Ginny. He wouldn’t be surprised if he did, but Draco might actually kill Ron for this.


	2. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Ron come over, and stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had this typed up, so I thought I might as well post the next chapter.

Harry opened the door to his and Draco’s flat, Hermione and Ron stand on the other side.

After Hermione flooed , that she’d be coming over later in the day, Harry had been trying to coax Draco out of the bathroom. Harry was now running on two and half hours of sleep. The little sleep he’d gotten had been spent sleeping on the floor outside the bathroom Draco had locked himself in.

“Hi Harry” She said cheerfully. Ron waved at Harry, it appeared Hermione had put a silencing spell on him. ‘good idea’ Harry thought to himself.

“Hey guys” Harry said waving back. “Silencing spell?” He asked hermione as she walked past him, into their flat. Hermione nodded in response

“Where’s Draco?”

“Bathroom” Harry replied, “He locked himself in there, yesterday.”

“Merlin… um… okay. Wait here” She pointed an accusing finger at Harry and Ron.

Harry turned to Ron when Hermione left for the bathroom, “Hey Ron”. Harry waves his wand slightly, removing the silencing spell, “You know I’m going to put that back on when Draco gets out here, right?”

“Yes” Ron semi-mopes

####

Four hours later, and not a peep from Hermione or Draco.

Ron and Harry had started with just waiting in silence, but that didn’t last. Eventually thry started talking about their lives, just catching up. After about an hour they turned on the telly and watched crap TV to pass the time. Now three hours of crap TV and four cups of really strong coffee later, both Harry and Ron were bouncing off the walls.

Suddenly Ron couldn’t speak again, so they took that as a sign Draco was coming to the room. Hermione walked into the room, glaring a warning at Ron. Ron looked like a scared puppy sitting next to Harry on the couch. She then looked at Harry apologetically. 

“I can tell you it's not permanent… but he is a female. I think it’ll wear off in a week or so. Do you know who could have done this Harry?”

“No” Harry said truthfulley. He has no idea of who could have gotten to Draco without Draco or Harry knowing. 

“Okay” she sighed, “Draco it’s okay to come out now… Ron can’t speak” Hermione called towards the bathroom.

Draco sheepishly walked into the sitting room. He was still wearing Harry’s sweater and sweat pants, Draco was now hugging a pillow to his chest, probably trying desperately to cover the breasts he’d grown. Draco scanned the room with his eyes, eyeing everything. 

His eyes fell on the redhead sitting next to Harry on the couch. His eyes flicked between Harry and Hermione before he turned on his heel, very intent on going back to the bathroom. Hermione gripped his shoulders, walking him back to the sitting room. 

“It’s okay Draco. Ron can’t speak right now” Draco visibly relaxed hearing that. He walked over to Harry, looking very lost and confused, and sat next to him on the side not occupied by the Weasley. Draco snuggled into Harry’s side, still hugging the pillow to his chest.

Ron made a face at them and decided to vacate the couch, he now stands next to Hermione.

“Um… Draco, do you know anyone that would want to do this to you?” She asked.

Draco nodded, “Lots. Almost everyone I’ve ever met would love to see me like this, and love it even more if they could say they did it to me.” He glared at Ron, who was giving an innocent look, but everyone could tell Ron was upset he didn’t get to Draco first.

####

Soon after it was established that no one knew who would do this to Draco, said person, fell asleep on Harry’s side. The pillow he was using to cover his chest was soon forgotten, now being used like a pillow to support Draco’s neck on Harry’s shoulder. After Ron silently complaining about the silencing spell, and how Draco wouldn’t even hear him now that he was asleep, Hermione took it off with another warning glare.

“Thanks” Ron croaked. His voice sounded raw, ‘probably from yelling silently’ Harry thought humorously. 

“What exactly happened to him?” Harry asked Hermione, “I didn’t really get a chance to ask between the hour I saw him before barricaded himself in the bathroom.”

“Well… he’s a woman at the moment. He’s got both… parts, and…” She was blushing furiously.

“And? What?”

“... And, he’s… um-” Ron cut her off, “It’s his time of the month” He said with a sassy, yet apologetic smirk.

“How’d you know?” Hermione asked Ron, no one really expected him to… you know, know.

“You only get all blushy and shy when you’re talking about that.” Ron said matter-of-factly.

“Well yes” she said turning to Harry, “That… he’s- yeah that.”

“What do I do?” Harry asked

“Wait it out, get him what he needs, and pray to Merlin he’s not a moody one” Ron quickly glanced at Hermione. She gave him another death stare.

####

As Ron and Hermione were walking out the door Ron stopped.

“Harry, I’ve seen enough of these from my mum, my sister, and ‘Mione to know how bad it is. Whoever did this to Draco is either pissed or just cruel. Good luck” Ron clapped Harry on the back and walked out the door to Hermione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I'll have 'Tuesday' out, with finals and all, but I will try to get it out by 6-10-15.


	3. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found this unfinished and decided to finish it. Hope it somewhat good.

After nearly a week of being a woman Draco was  _ done. _ He never wanted to do this again and had a new respect for any woman he’s ever met. 

 

It felt as if his body was trying to kill him from the inside. Cramps bringing him to his knees whenever they felt like it. Too much damn money spent on something every woman needs. 

 

Harry had been quite understanding and weirded out most of the time. Though, he did seem stuck between giving Draco space and comforting him. With Draco's mood swings the reaction to either was up in the air.

 

On the fifth day Ron had visited with a very pissed off Molly Weasley. She kept ranting the she couldn’t believe her own daughter would do “this kind of a spell”. She said it was in a very dangerous grey area between dark magic and prankster magic. Draco's pretty sure he heard her mutter about the twins and how even they wouldn’t cast a spell like this one. The whole thing had done nothing to soothe Draco or Harry’s nerves.

 

“Oh don’t you worry dears, A friend of mine gave me the recipe for the antidote. It’ll be done tomorrow. See you then dearies.” She had said her goodbyes and left a tired looking Ron in the living room of Harry and Draco’s apartment. 

 

“Just wanted to warn you the potion tastes like burned sugar and smells like rotten meat. Brace yourself.” With that he apparated away.

 

Draco turned to Harry, “Did you get the feeling they knew something but weren't’ telling us?” Harry nodded

 

The next day they were both at the Weasley’s house. Ron had been right about the smell, and Draco hoped he was wrong about the taste. 

 

Every member of the family was there, except Charlie. Though, Draco hadn’t seen Ginny once. He decided that was a good thing seeing as he was dating Harry. They’d dated for a few weeks after the war then Harry realized he was gay. Ginny hadn’t taken it very well, even Molly thought she was overreacting a bit.

 

When Hermione walked in, her face an unmovable stone, Draco knew something was up. “Where’s Ginny?” She asked, very well hidden anger in her tone. Ron pointed upstairs and off Hermione went. Then there was yelling. A lot of really loud yelling. 

 

Ginny came running down the stairs, Hermione on her heels. “You can’t run from this! What you did was dangerous and barbaric! How dare you, Ginny!”

 

“How dare I? Moine, he stole Harry from me!”

 

All her brothers groaned as if they’d heard this a million times, Hermione had the same look on her face as the day she punched Draco in the nose. Harry rubbed his temples and Molly looked like she wanted to strangle her own daughter. Draco just downed the foul tasting liquid in front of him. He’d heard this once or twice from Harry. Ginny would stalk him for a few days and he’d have to call Molly and it was a never ending cycle until a few months ago. They’;d thought she’d finally moved on, but apparently not. 

 

Ron was the first one to speak, “Grow up Ginny! For Merlin’s sake you’re not a kid anymore, you have to move on.”

 

Draco could feel the potion working. He could feel the boobs going away, which was a very odd experience.

 

When he was completely himself again, Draco walked to the living room, stood in front of Ginny and slapped her across the face.


End file.
